outcastfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyle Barnes (comics)
Kyle Barnes is an Outcast. He is currently on a mission with Reverend Anderson to fight demons that posses humans. Biography Early life Kyle Barnes once had a great relationship with his mother Sarah. They used to have "bright house days" until it suddenly came to a halt. His mother changed drastically and he ultimately left her comatose in a hospital bed. Working with Reverend Anderson Kyle was awoken when his concerned adoptive sister, Megan Holt knocked on his door and paid him a visit. When Megan called him her big brother, Kyle scolded her, refuting the validity of their relationship. Megan made many attempts to help Kyle but he refused help and asked to be left alone. While on a trip to the grocery store, Kyle bumped into Reverend Anderson. Anderson quickly realized it wasn't a coincidence that they met each other after so many years. He proceeded to tell Kyle about Joshua Austin and how he had been experiencing the same symptoms Kyle's mother had endured while she was possessed by a demon. Megan later took Kyle to her new home, though her husband wasn't too pleased, causing Kyle to leave the house and return to his home. The following day, he received another knock at his door. He found a bag of groceries and a disposable cell phone courtesy of Megan. Kyle then called his ex-wife Allison Barnes, though he never spoke and smashed the phone. Kyle then took up Anderson's offer and visit to Joshua Austin. Kyle and Anderson were shocked when Joshua had overpowered him as it was something Anderson had never seen before. Kyle remembered that his mother didn't like the light when she had the occurrence. Kyle ripped the curtains and exposed Joshua to the light. After a brief altercation, Joshua was burned by Kyle's blood and the demon was released. Kyle was soon arrested but Anderson told him that the chief was a friend of his and Betsy Austin was very thankful for what he had done. A few days later, Kyle went to visit his mother and reflected on their past. He noted how they use to have "Bright house days" then those suddenly stopped. He apologized and stated how much he regretted putting his mother in that hospital bed and feels tortured by the thought of it. A day later, Kyle began to clean his house, though he began having flashbacks of being abused by his mother. Anderson then dropped by to visit to check up on him. Kyle then asked if he happened to be heading downtown after. On the way downtown, Kyle asked Anderson if he saw "him" where Anderson noted the man was at the service in the morning. At the grocery store, Kyle noticed a familiar face, Donnie. They had a brief conversation before Kyle lashed out and threw punches. The two got into an altercation before Mark stepped in and pulled the two apart. Kyle quickly tells Mark the man he was fighting was Donnie and Mark began throwing punches at Donnie himself. Kyle was then offered a drink by Mark which he gladly accepted. While having drinks, Kyle noted how Megan always looked out for him in the past and how he was one of the few who were really adopted. Mark then brought up how he was surprised when learned he beat up his wife and daughter, despite everything Megan told him about. Kyle then claimed he never really did beat up the two but could never tell the truth what really happened. Kyle then thanked Mark for the drink and left. Kyle walked home, though he was called over by Norville, his neighbor who invited him over for stew. Kyle accepted, much to Norville's shock, as Kyle usually declines. After the stew, Norville brought up memories of his late wife, Elise. Norville told Kyle he may not know what it feels like to lose someone, though Kyle told Norville he had lost Allison. Norville had the impression Allison had died but Kyle corrected him and told him they just went separate ways. Kyle thanked Norville for the meal and returned him. In the middle of the night, he recieved a knock, assuming it was Megan, he received a visit from Luke Masters, who had come to ask for help. Kyle was then told by Luke he had read all about him after hearing what he had done with Joshua. Kyle then invited Luke in as Luke explained what had happened to his former partner, Blake. While doing some deliveries, Kyle explained the scenario to Reverend. While making the last delivery, Kyle caught Mildred, who was falling. Mildred reacted violently and told Reverend never to bring Kyle again. Later Reverend told Kyle that Mildred was once possessed. Kyle and Reverend then shared a drink with Luke, who explained more to them about the scenario. He was then asked by them for help and they gladly agreed. Kyle then stopped by to thank Norville for lending him his car. He was then told by Sidney that Norville had passed away, much to Kyle's shock. They then left to pay Blake a visit. While asking Blake a few questions, Blake asked Kyle if he knew him. Reverend then pulled Kyle outside and told him they should leave as Reverend believed Blake was simply mentally ill. Kyle insisted they go back in and find out more. Kyle placed his hand on the head of Blake who claimed he felt like being torn in two. Blake asked Kyle if he was an Outcast, much like how Joshua had when he was possessed. Reverend then insisted they discuss more but Kyle told Reverend they may never be allowed back in so it was their only chance. While performing the exorcism, Kyle held Blake down, but much to their surprise, nothing was happening. Kyle and Reverend were then told to leave the prison and the two are left wondering what has changed. Kyle then greeted Sidney, who was just watching the sunset. Reverend asked Kyle who that was and Kyle told him he met him the other day and he was Norville's brother. Kyle was then told by Reverend he had saw him in his church and he doesn't trust him. Kyle then asked to see Mildred in the morning and told Reverend it was because everyone he touched who was ever possessed was in pain with his touch. The next morning, Kyle and Reverend dropped off more supplies for Mildred, though Mildred wasn't to pleased to see Kyle. Kyle then gently held Mildred who once again, reacted violently. The two men leave as Reverend realized Mildred is still possessed. Kyle then returned home and finally faced his nightmare and entered the room where he had injured his mother. The road ahead After suspicions due to Reverend's failures, Kyle went to visit the Austin's. He made sure Joshua was alright. After discovering he was safe, he went to visit Reverend and told him he knew he could get information out of Mildred, as he did with others. Appearances A Darkness Surrounds Him * * * * * * Volume 2 * References